


Pretty Boy

by saerin



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Alley Sex, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crying, Gang Rape, M/M, No Aftercare, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Rape/Non-con Elements, Semi-Public Sex, Spit As Lube, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:22:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29290542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saerin/pseuds/saerin
Summary: he shouldn't have gone there.
Relationships: Kim Sunoo/Park Sunghoon, Kim Sunoo/Yang Jungwon, Park Sunghoon & Yang Jungwon
Kudos: 11





	Pretty Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Bear in mind the tags. Rape isn't explicit.

Sunoo wandered through the dark street. He had just gotten news that his mother has passed and he needed to get away from the thoughts swarming his brain, so he decided to drink. 

After walking aimlessly for a while, he entered the first bar he saw. He drunk until he saw next to no cars on the road and an empty street. He payed and got halfway down the street, before he felt an churning in his stomach, not wanting to throw up on the pavement, he turned into the alley next to him and held onto the wall. As soon as his stomach eased a little, he figured he would probably pass out or vomit on his way home and decided on sitting in the alley, wanting time to pass.

Walking through the pitch black alley, he came to a halt when he heard a low whistle and saw a young man emerge from the darkness. “Hey there, pretty boy.” The man said with a sickening grin. 

Sunoo's heart sped up and he contemplated turning around, but he heard another voice say, “The fuck? You'll scare him away, Jungwon.” Another man with dark hair covering his eyes softly grabbed the shorter one on the shoulder. 

The shorter dropped his cigarette from in-between his fingers and stomped on it. Sunoo, following his every moment, shuddered.

As they leisurely started to approach Sunoo, he pivoted on his foot and sprinted but before he could reach to entrance of the alley, his arm was tugged back and he felt an arm sling around his neck. “Doll, where are you going?” was spoken into his ear, the smell of cigarette making him scrunch up his nose. “We got a catch, 'ey?” Jungwon chuckled.

“Let's just get this over with.” The taller one sighed and Sunoo felt himself being pushed up against the wall. Before he could process anything, a rough hand was pressed against his back and two hands were tugging his pants down. 

Sunoo started to hyperventilate and tried to wriggle. He barely registered the conversation the two were having between themselves and tried to control his breathing before he passed out from the situation. He felt two wet fingers forcefully shove into him, then three. He started to tear up, the pain was incinerating. 

After some time, he felt something thick push into him. He let out a pained scream but it was quickly muffled by a cold hand. The younger voice snarled behind him. “If you make one more fucking sound we'll kill you.” It was emphasised by a cool blade pressing against Sunoo's thigh.

Sunoo cried into the hand as they took turns raping him. Everything hurt. He didn't know how much time passed before the taller pulled out after climaxing, triggering the other to murmur, “Sunghoon, let's go, it's getting brighter.” They let go of him and quickly stepped away before hastily walking off.

Sunoo collapsed onto the dirty stone and cried into the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. If you're a subscriber, I have nearly completed the Hyunjin/Jisung/Minho fic I mentioned in my last story, I just haven't been able to finish it up due to lack of idea. I hope to have it done soon.


End file.
